fxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Verdatum
Well, Paul, "early July 2007" has now come and gone. How's progress? If you want to add some proper "help" pages very easily, perhaps as a way of hooking interested people who may drift in and want to do something but have no clue where to start, go to http://starter.wikia.com and copy EVERYTHING to pages on this site with the same names. (It's the site that's now used to provide an automatic start-up package for new Wikia sites.) Robin Patterson 01:55, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Hauntwiki I don't want to sound like an ass, but I'd appreciate if you would stop trying to tell me how to do my wiki. I'm new at wikis, but I'm very smart, having designed my other websites. From what I see here, you might want to spend the extra time to work on yours. Did you know that 7% of the people who come to a wiki will actually edit it? And that's for regular wikis. Since we have special wikis the percentage is a lot less. So, it only makes sense that the person who owns the wiki will do most of the posting. Also, you could actually make money from your wiki if you had yours on a server that allowed you to put up your own advertising. The wikis here won't let you do that. When I read your posts on mine I have a hard time dealing with you telling me what I need to do with it. Let's just be 2 different people who own their own website and let each other do their thing. Thea FX Warehouse Inc. www.fxwarehouse.net HauntWiki www.HauntWiki.com REbelsCafe www.RebelsCafe.com NotAYoder www.notayoder.com :If you don't want collaboration, then I won't bother you with it. However, generally people begin wikis in hopes of collaboration from other editors, that is the entire point of making it publically editable. If you don't want other people's input, you just lock the thing, or make a statement on the project saying you aren't interested in other people's contributions. I don't know why you think I believe you to be unintelligent. I merely believe you to be unfamiliar with MediaWiki software and unfamiliar with public wiki mentality. -Verdatum 12:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC) An intelligent person takes an application and makes it their own. You didn't contribute by putting up pages, you just told me how I was supposed to edit it. Contributing posts and telling someone how to run something are 2 different things. ::You seem to be takeing things far too personally. It was never my intention to tell you how to run your project. It was my intention to try to help explain the framework of Mediawiki software, and suggest Best practice. I didn't contribute by putting up pages becuase I didn't know how they would be licensed; for all I know, you could claim that any content found on your site is your intellectual property. I didn't know the policies of the project, I didn't know the intentions of the project, and I didn't know if my work would be reverted or not; particularly after making some simple syntax fixes which were promptly reverted. When I asked what these policies were, and asked for you to make these policies public, you said something along the lines of it is still a work in progress and it's all in your head. You're welcome to do things this way, but it dissuades editors from contributing. ::You seem to think my edits were attacks on you, or your intelligence, or your ability to administer a page, or some other aspect I haven't even considered. My comments were attempts to understand the project, and to improve the project. The way you do such a thing is by fixing things that are against policies and standards, and voicing opinions in talkpages when you believe larger changes can be made to improve the project. Generally, with public wikis, the goal is to create a site that people can actually learn something from, that people would want to visit and revisit, and to create something that people want to improve. When you do that, the project can reach a sort of critical mass, where you don't have to be the principle contributor, and instead act as a compass to point to the intent of the project. ::Again, you didn't have any standards published. The "about" page was located in a nonstandard place, and there were no wikilinks to it, so I only managed to find it by searching through the "all pages" section. (Normally, a person familiar with Mediawiki, but not familiar with the mediawiki project can click on "community portal" and find what the project is about and what help is desired.) Without any information, the best I could do is make some good faith guesses, and ask for more information when the guesses turned out to be false. ::Again, Wikipedia is a good place to look to for information on possible policies to have; especially since errant editors assume many of them are true by default. Among such policies are * WP:AGF - "Assume Good Faith", as I was trying my best to help improve the project * WP:BOLD - "Be Bold!" as if a change is ungood, it can easily be undone. * WP:IAR - "Ignore All Rules" - as rules are just an attempt to describe how to make a good project * WP:OWN - "You do not own your edits" anyone can change them on a wiki, before reverting, try and see objectively if it is an improvement or a mistake; don't take edit's personally. * WP:CALM - "Remain calm" the internet is serious bizness, but it's not going to help to take aggressive stances. * WP:TALK - Use the talkpage to discuss contentious changes. * WP:MOS - "Manual of Style" one possible way to use the wiki syntax to make a page that is organized and easy to read. * WP:BITE - "don't bite the newbies" they probably want to help, but are not sure what the project is about. If you do, you won't have any editors, and if that's what you want, then again, I reccomend locking the site to save you the trouble of reverting minor edits. * CONSENSUS - Wikipedia is a community project, decisions are all made based on concensus. Since it is your project hosted on your server, again, you don't need to even remotely adhere to such a policy, but it has been found to work quite well; it is generally the mechanism for the entire open source community. ::There are also plenty of documents giving tips on how to create a successfull wiki community: * A tale of two wikis * getting your wiki adopted similar information, slightly more generic to wikis in general, not just Mediawiki. ::Do what you like with this information and experience (Both mine and the thousands who worked together to forge those policies), I'll continue to not bother your project. -Verdatum 23:38, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hi! (random test) -Verdatum 00:00, 20 January 2009 (UTC)